The Kill
by Saki Lamperouge
Summary: ¿De que me sirve seguir si tu no estás conmigo?. ¿Por qué todos me miran así, con esa tristeza, con esa lástima?. Songfic de la canción 'The Kill' de 30 Seconds To Mars. Angst Total!. R&R Please! :D. SasuSaku 4ever! n.n


Camino hacia el baño…

_What if I wanted to break (Que pasaría si me quebrantara)_

_Laugh it all off in your face (Si me riera en tu cara)_

_What would you do? (¿Qué es lo que harías?)_

_What if I fell to the floor (¿Qué pasaría si me derrumbara?)_

_Couldn't take all this anymore (Por que no puedo más)_

_What would you do, do, do? (¿Qué es lo que harías?)_

Me miro al espejo. ¿Qué pasó con ese rostro que yo tenía? ¿Qué pasó con mi espíritu de superación?

Ahora todos me ven con lástima, con pena…

Ya no soy la misma que solía pertenecer al equipo de Kakashi.

Mis ojos ya no pueden estar más rojos. Ya no pueden salir más lágrimas de mis ojos.

Mi cara estaba pálida. Quizás en cuantos días no he comido… Pero ya no importaba, no me importaba comer.

No me servía de nada….

_Kill (Mátame)_

_Break me down (Quiébrame)_

_Bury me, bury me (Sepúltame, Sepúltame)_

_I am finished with you (Siempre termino contigo)_

En el espejo se refleja tu rostro. Toco tu reflejo con las puntas de los dedos. Me parece que lágrimas quieren salir de mí.

-Sasuke… kun…- Una lágrima cae. La rabia comienza a inundarme.

Golpeo con fuerza el espejo. Los pedazos saltan y unos pequeños tajos quedan en mi rostro, pero eso no me importa.

Miro mis manos. Llenas de sangre, llenas de heridas… ¿Pero eso de que importa?

_What if I wanted to fight (¿Qué pasaría si quisiera pelear?)_

_Beg for the rest of my life (Rogar por el resto de mi vida)_

_What would you do? (¿Qué es lo que harías?)_

_You say you wanted more (Decías que querías más)_

_What are you waiting for (¿Qué es lo que esperas?)_

_I'm not running from you (Y yo no huyo de ti)_

Itachi… lo pensé alguna vez… ¿Qué pasaría si yo me enfrentaba a él?

Todo lo haría por ti…

Pero me daba cuenta que no era nadie. Solo una ninja médico común, reemplazable.

¿Qué podría hacer yo frente a un Akatsuki de su nivel?

Otra vez… Soy inservible….

Otra vez…

_Kill (Mátame)_

_Break me down (Quiébrame)_

_Bury me, bury me (Sepúltame, Sepúltame)_

_I am finished with you (Siempre termino contigo)_

_Look in my eyes (Mira mis ojos)_

_You're killing me, killing me (Me estás matando)_

_All I wanted was you (Y yo todo lo que quería era para ti)_

Pasé mis manos llenas de sangre por toda mi cara. El dolor de las heridas de mis manos no era nada… nada…

Me volví a mirar al espejo. Ya no me reconocí. Era como si fuera otra persona.

Aunque eso yo lo sabía de hace tiempo. Yo había muerto hace algún tiempo.

_I tried to be someone else (Intenté ser como alguien más)_

_But nothing seemed to change (Pero nada cambió)_

_I know now, this is who I really am incide (Ahora se quien soy en realidad)_

_Falling from myself (Huyendo de mí)_

_Falling for a chance (Rogando por una oportunidad)_

_I know now, this is who I really am (Ahora se quien soy en realidad)_

-¿Sasuke-kun?- El estaba en el suelo, al lado de su hermano Itachi.

Por fin lo había conseguido, había vengado a su clan… Pero, ¿de que le sirvió?

¿Sólo vivir para matar? ¿Vivir por una venganza?

Me arrodillé al lado de él. Le quité un poco de cabello que tenía en el rostro. Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me echçe sobre su cuerpo, lo abracé y lloré como hace un tiempo no lo hacía. Sasuke había muerto junto a su hermano.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, todos me miraron con pena… Yo pude notarlo.

_Kill (Mátame)_

_Break me down (Quiébrame)_

_Bury me, bury me (Sepúltame, Sepúltame)_

_I am finished with you (Siempre termino contigo)_

_Look in my eyes (Mira mis ojos)_

_You're killing me, killing me (Me estás matando)_

_All I wanted was you (Y yo todo lo que quería era para ti)_

_Come, break me down (Ven, quiébrame)_

_Break me down (Quiébrame)_

_Break me down (Quiébrame)_

-¿Sakura-chan?- Era Naruto quien me hablaba, pero yo no quería verlo. Menos en el estado que yo me encontraba.

Después de lo que pasó, todos venían a verme… pero en todos encontraba la misma mirada. Lástima. Tristeza.

Ya no quería más de eso. No más.

De pronto comencé a sentirme mal. Veía borroso… Me afirmé de la puerta como pude, peor no resistí y caí al suelo. Creo que lancé al suelo algunas cosas, Escuché un ruido. Era Naruto. Y cuando me vió tirada en el piso… No puedo expresar la cara que tenía Naruto en ese momento.

Él me tomó en brazos, yo apenas pude sentirlo. El corría hacia algún lugar que yo no podía ver. Solo veía oscuridad…

-Na… ru… to…- dije yo con las pocas energías que me quedaban.

-Sakura… chan…- Me dijo él. Nos miramos.

-Naruto… No me mires… así- Dije yo en una súplica. Naruto seguía corriendo.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, pronto llegaremos con Tsunade-obachan y…-

-Pronto veré a Sasuke- Yo interrumpí lo que decía. Él soltó una lágrima que cayó directamente en mi mejilla.

-No digas eso Sakura-chan…- Luego de la primera, varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¿Dime que haré yo sin ti?-

-Tu… estarás… con Hinata…- Yo le sonreí… Luego acerqué mi mano a su cara.

-Se feliz con ella… Naruto- Mis manos tenían sangre, le ensucié el rostro con mi sangre.

-Yo lo seré con Sasuke- Fue lo último que le dije. Después vi todo negro. Mi mano ya no sostenía su cara.

_What if I wanted to break...? (Que pasaría si me quebrantara?)_

Ya no sentía nada. Era feliz.

-¿Podré ir al mismo lugar que fue Sasuke-kun, verdad?-

No importa donde él este, yo lo buscaré…

Por siempre lo buscaré…


End file.
